


Love Deeper than the Ocean

by TsundereLizard



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Different World, First YoI fanfic, Hate driven Yuuri, I spell Victor with Viktor, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M, Mysterious Characters, Phichit is.... well pls forgive me, Pirate Viktor, Viktor has long hair :D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereLizard/pseuds/TsundereLizard
Summary: When Viktor saved a man from the execution, his destiny changed.





	1. Prologue

"Yuuri! Someday, I'll make this world a better place! I will become a great king who will change the world!"

 

"Yes... it's a good plan..."

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I thought you hated kings…. I thought you hated the royals? Why haven’t you killed him? Why haven’t you done your job?”

 

“He’s kind…. He wants to change the world and you ruined it!”

 

“And here I am. I thought you got executed that’s why we haven’t heard of you. Not until we send off someone to do your unfinished job…. Then we heard how happily you serve a king. So I went and I thought, I’ll give you a surprise.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Who would've actually thought... you'll share the same blood of that sick in the head King of Hiems,"

 

"Even I am ashamed to be his son,"

 

"That's not a good excuse,"

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Yuuri, come with us. Abandon that man and this ship. You don't belong here."

 

"I won't,"

 

"But this man... is the son of the King you hated and despised,"

 

"Even so... but everyone are individuals. I believe he is different,"

 

"I can't believe this! He has brainwashed you!"

 

"He didn't... but don't worry, I won't stay here,"

 

"Yuuri--"

 

"nor I'll go with you,"

 

 

* * *

 

 

"There's probably a reason why he left,"

 

"He told me in the letter he was cursed,"

 

"Cursed by his fate, yes,"

 

"Ahahaha.... but it was a curse I'll happily accept as long as he's with me...."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"My Yuuri.... come back to me."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_If you love something very much, let it go free._

_If it doesn't return, it wasn't meant to be yours._

 

_If it does, love it forever._

 


	2. Drowning Man

Chains make noises of no good news as they collided and the sun was smiling down on earth at the wrong occasion. Sea water harshly hits the rocky cliff as it hold a promise of death. It was a good weather yet a very heavy mood was presented. A man in dirty white robes dragged his bare feet stuck with soil, eyes void of life as he stared blankly. He stopped as he reaches his destination.

 

 

“Yuuri Katsuki! The personal servant

of King Phichit Chulanont has been

sentenced to death by drowning.

 

Due to murdering the Royal Highness

and so a punishment must be paid

by his life.”

 

The man finished his speech and signaled the man to attach the prison ball and chain and push Yuuri off of the cliff.

* * *

_“----,” Yuuri gasped a name of someone he knew, “I thought you hated kings…. I thought you hated the royals? Why haven’t you killed him? Why haven’t you done your job?”_

 

_“He’s kind…. He wants to change the world and you ruined it!”_

_“And here I am. I thought you got executed that’s why we haven’t heard of you. Not until we send off someone to do your unfinished job…. Then we heard how happily you serve a king. So I went and I thought, I’ll give you a surprise.”_

_“I don’t to be part of your organ—“_

_“Then what about your revenge? Your revenge for that one certain king?”_

_Yuuri wasn’t able to reply when he heard of rushing footsteps._

_“Yuuri, come with us… it’s not too late.”_

_“No…”_

_“You’ll get caught. Gets executed and your revenge won’t be paid.”_

_“And so be it. If it’s yours, it’s yours.”_

_“I see… it’s actually sad to think to lose someone of the best… best a—“_

 

* * *

 

The wind collided his body as he fell. The prison ball makes his fall even faster.

 

His body plunges in the sea. He doesn’t struggle, he gave up. The death of his close friend made a blow to his sanity.

 

_I have nothing… so why struggle?_

He sank deeper into the sea and the lack of oxygen made his consciousness fade.

 

_I’m sorry mother, father, big sister and everyone back in the village… I wasn’t able to carry our revenge._

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“LOOK! A MAN FELL!” The silver haired man yelled as he carefully sets down his telescope, “and so?” the blonde who was in his teens scowled, “We’ll save him,” he retorted, “Why should we?” curiosity flooded his mind and gently took the telescope from the man’s hand.

 

He shifted his focus on top of the cliff, “Men clad in royal robes…. One is… the head is covered in black cloth and is half naked…” he analyzed as he sets down the telescope, “It’s probably an execution… we should lay off. It’s not our business,” he harshly shoved back the telescope to the man, “But Yuri…. If it was an execution, which means that the man is a prisoner, a criminal… we are criminals and he’s a fellow criminal… we should help him as a _fellow criminal_ ,” he smirked,

“If that kind of belief really exists, then why in hell is Jean Jacques crossing swords with us?! You know how it took time and effort to mend this damn ship of yours! And you just cooped up in your favorite room while you drink that damn vodka as the cannon balls hit us!!!” The silver haired mad laughed at Yuri’s outburst, “Because I’m confident we’ll win without my assistance.”

 

“Minami! Put down the boat. We’ll save the man!”

 

“Aye, aye Captain!” he saluted as he rushed to pull one of the ropes.

 

“Are you serious Viktor?”

 

“I’m serious and you’ll join me,” Yuri groaned, “I have a feeling…. Saving that man we’ll change our destiny.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Viktor and Yuri, together with Minami finally reached their destination. Viktor stood up and readied himself to dive.

 

The drowning man sank way too deep but Viktor was able to manage to reach him. He tried to hoist him up but found difficulty. He realized that something was attached on his ankle.

 

He tried to pick the lock of the prison ball. Given that he was a pirate and a captain at that, he easily unlocked it.

 

As he reached the surface, he breathes so deep due to the lack of oxygen and swam to the boat, Yuri and Minami was there to help them.

 

They pulled the man first and then Viktor who immediately rushed to his side and gently tapped his cheek “Is he dead?” Minami asked but no one replied. Viktor checked his heart beat and his breathing then he tilted his head slightly, pinched his nose and opened his mouth and collided their mouths together and retracts later and did it again. Then as he retracted, he put both of his hands together on the man’s chest and pumped it. He did the same thing over and over again.

 

Finally, the man coughed up some water and started to catch some breath.

 

The man’s vision was heavy when his half opened his eyes, eyebrows scrunched together as he tried to orient himself to the current situation.

 

_Death._

_Blood._

_Prison._

_Execution._

_Water._

_No Air…._

_?????_

 

 

 

 

“Wha…?” The man groaned which made Viktor breathe in, in relief. The man’s consciousness slowly fades and the last thing he saw is the man’s sincere smile.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Yuuri opened his eyes and was met a ceiling made of wood. He thought it was a cabin until he slowly felt the slow and gentle of the boat rocking. He slowly sat up, _Where am I?_ His eyes darted around the room. He gently maneuvered his feet down and halted as the door opened, “You are awake! I’m so glad… Oh, don’t get up yet, you are not fully recovered,” The silver haired man was right, his vision is a little hazy and his head felt heavy. He carefully laid himself on the bed but his eyes followed the man, “Where am I?” Yuuri asked, “You are on my ship. I saw you fell and we saved you,” he answered.

 

“Why? Why did you help me?”

 

“I don’t know. I had a feeling something will change if I helped you,”

 

“You shouldn’t…. I was supposed to die,”

 

“Why? Why were you meant to die? What did you commit?”

 

“….”

 

“….”

 

“You shouldn’t associate yourself to me… I’ll only bring trouble,”

 

“Oh that’s quite the opposite… we _ARE_ the ones that brings trouble,” Viktor winked at Yuuri.

 

“Really? Why is that then?”

 

“We are pirates!” he beamed.

 

“I’m Viktor, Captain of this ship. What’s your name?” The man was silent.

 

“….. ….. Yu—Katsuki…. My name’s Katsuki.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Their dinner was a fest as usual which received a groan from Yuri, “We kept wasting food as always… if we ran out of them, what we will do next?!”

 

“Do you have no faith in me Yuri?” Viktor pouts as he put his arm around on Yuri’s shoulder. Yuri shoved his hand, “There’s nothing in this world last, Viktor and so is your luck.” Yuri proceeded to his seat and grabbed a share for his food.

 

Viktor darted around the room, searching a certain teen with blonde hair and his fringe colored red. He finally spotted the teen and called him out, “Minami… take this food and the water to the man we rescued.” Minami obediently nodded and took the tray with food and went to the man’s chambers.

 

 

Yuuri was looking at the window and appreciated the silence in his room and the distant noises the dining room makes when it was cut off by the soft creaking sound of the door.

 

“Hello there, are you hungry? I brought some food,”

 

Yuuri smiled at the teen which he received a small blush from him, “Quite but I’m thirsty,” Minami settled the tray on the nearby desk and handed him the water, “I’m Minami… what’s yours?” he asked, “Katsuki.”

 

“What is a teen like you doing here on the pirates’ ship? You are so young,” he asked, “Ehehehe,” he giggled as he scratched his head, “I had no choice. I was about to be sold off as a slave by another pirate who’s Captain Viktor enemies with. He bought me so I can at least have easier life than what was life to be with someone else offered to me.”

 

“I see…”

 

“What happened to you? Why were you executed?”

 

“That…. is a story I carry till to my grave.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. It was probably traumatizing for you to remember, I didn’t mean to be nosey.”

 

“A curious mind is always forgiven. Humans are curious beings after all.”

 

 

It took Yuuri a week to recover, probably was also because of the starvation he suffered when he was inside the cell. He was able to eat but only a one piece of bread and it didn’t really help though.

 

 

“Alright, let me introduce you. This is Yuri, my Quartermaster,” he introduced, _quartermaster? When he’s so young_ , Yuuri wondered, “This Minami is my Boatswain, and this is Christophe, call him Chris, my first mate,” he finished, “Nice to meet you,” the people warmed up to him except Yuri who only gave him a scowl.

 

Yuuri had nothing to do but pace out on the ship, he tried to help one of the cabin boys whose name is Georgi but refused the helped with, “You are not part of the crew, it is not your obligation.”

 

With nothing to do, he started to explore the ship where there’s only access, _not like I can’t pick a lock though… I just don’t have the tools_. He finally entered one of Viktor’s chambers that fill with papers and files, large maps and a round globe, “Oh, Katsuki, what brings you here?” Viktor asked with scowling Yuri and Chris both on his sides, “Nothing… just exploring,” he answered then Yuri raised a brow which Yuuri took notice of, “If you are worried about me entering a non accessible room that you may relax… I didn’t,” of course he didn’t they were locked after all since a foreigner is on aboard.

 

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asked, “Oh, we are trying to stop on the nearest port to restock. The only problem is the navy. I’ve heard that they are high on alert. They spotted a pirate.”

 

Yuuri approaches the table where the map lay.  He looks at it and tried to analyze, “What are your usual routes?” he suddenly asked and Viktor was confused, “Huh?”

 

“Usual routes…”

 

“Well, we…” he said as he dragged his index finger on the map, showing their usual routes.

 

“Which port do you always dock?”

 

“Well, the Carmina’s, East and West Manere, Ebrios, Amare, Pruina, and Sanctus,” Yuuri hummed, “Those ports are no good. The navy has probably placed themselves by now and you should change the route… when did the Pirate got seen by the Navy?”

 

“Five days ago.”

 

“I see… what are you restocking anyway?”

 

“Well, food, alcohol, other necessities.”

 

“How many days it will last?”

 

“If these guys are smart enough to be thrifty, it’ll take at least a month and half,” Yuri answered.

 

“A month and half…” Yuuri was silent as he went into deep thinking as he observes the map more. Although up-side-down, he can still make the figures.

 

“What port do you plan to land?”

 

“It’s either Amare or Ebrios,”

 

“We shouldn’t go there… we’ll either take the west port of West Manare or the Carmina’s although I highly suggest taking the port of Carmina since it’s very unpopular so the navy’s guard are very low there. We can just across the borders to get to West Manare to get more supplies if we can’t find one,”

 

Yuri scowled at Yuuri even more, “And why should we follow you? You’re a foreigner on this ship. Why should we trust your words?”

 

“That’s… if you want to get caught… I don’t care really… I was meant to die anyways. A second execution doesn’t bother me… but how about you?” he retorted and Yuri was silent after that.

 

“Alright, let’s take the port of Carmina,” Viktor dismissed and Yuri went out of the room, “You sure know a lot, Katsuki,” Chris complimented, “What is your occupation before your execution?” he asked, “That is I cannot answer… I’m very sorry…” Chris sighed and followed Yuri.

 

Viktor’s eyes didn’t left the map then he looked at Yuuri, “Hey… if you know so much, do you know this island? It has been unnamed for decades now… I wonder why?” Yuuri followed Viktor’s index that was pointed on a lone island.

 

“Execution Island,”

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“Execution Island…” he repeated, “It’s an Island where nobles gets executed, whether they are innocent or not in many kinds of form of execution. There’s also village people whose job was to clean them… a very hellish place. It’s under the country of Hiems, named by the Previous King, Alexai Nikiforov…” Viktor suddenly stilled but went unnoticed, “actually it was his wife who loves to see executions but must be done in secret or they are going against the rules. The King loves his wife so much that…. what did he do again?”

 

The sudden stop raised suspicion on Viktor, “Well since he has the power, the information wasn’t able to leak… I came to know about this because I know someone who came from there. He’s actually an escapee. The village people weren’t really prisoners but they can be compared to one since they are heavily guarded and cannot leave the place. Even though King Alexai is dead, the new king wasn’t even better since he got his mother’s personality. I hope their son wasn’t the same.”

 

“He isn’t….”

 

“Are you sure? Have you met him?”

 

“If you tell me who you really are then I’ll tell mine,”

 

“It doesn’t bother me since I don’t interest yours nor I have intention to tell mine either.”

 

“My, playing the role of a mysterious man?”

 

“Well to me, you are also mysterious so I guess it’s a fair play… now if you’ll excuse me as I return to my chambers.”

 

He gave a quick nod and left the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

“That person gives me the chills… who the hell is he?” Yuri groaned, both of them are on the edge of the ship, “A man that came from the sea?” Chris joked which he received a scowl from the younger man, “That’s not what I mean and you know it… He knows too much, it’s as if who knows every nook and corners of the world like the back of his hand… Did he tell you anything?” Yuri asked.

 

“Sadly no… He didn’t even answered my question… do people got save from the execution tends to forget who they really are?” Chris asked, “Probably since I was the same… but my reason differs from his, I’m sure. I want to forget and not talk about it because I was really guilty and it was a past worth burying it in the depths of my mind but him… he’s so suspicious… you don’t think he’s a navy’s pawn? What if the navy planned all of this?”

 

“Really? How did they know there’s a pirate nearby?” Silence fell upon them.

 

 

 

 

“If I’m not that trustworthy enough, How about you drop me off to the waters?”

 

 

 

 

Both men got startled and they turned around to the source of the voice, “Don’t you lot does these kinds of things… I don’t really mind… I was supposed to die anyway,” he softly smiled.

 

“You keep repeating those things. Why do you want to die anyway? What did you do?”

 

“Then can you tell me yours?” Yuri didn’t said anything but he gritted his teeth, “It’s just fair if I also know yours if you want to know mine.” He slowly approached the railings and leaned on them, “There are things people mustn’t know… I’m sure you have heard this saying,” Both men’s eyes are on Yuuri, “Curiosity killed the cat.” Then he detached himself and went inside.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The morning didn’t differ either as the crew was doing their jobs… well except for one.

 

Minami kept on staring on Yuuri, “Is there something wrong?” he asked, “There’s nothing wrong…. It’s just that…. I haven’t seen you smile genuinely,” he said. Yuuri just looked at him.

 

“I am? Well, if you have given up on life, this is the result you’ll get you know,” Minami frowned at the response, “I don’t think that’s a good excuse… you see, even I was treated badly when I was about to be sold off as a slave, I never given up because I still hope that there’s something good will happen… I was waiting for it then here I am,” he beamed, “well you are a lucky one, and so young, there’s so much ahead of you, you can still keep on hoping… … … as well for me… … … …”

 

 

 

_I have nothing._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Because he stole it from me…. from us…._

_I lost all the dear things for me…._

_I have nothing to return to…._

 

 

 

“Please don’t give up! I’m sure there’s a place you’ll belong, maybe here! Or somewhere out there,” he smiled at him and finally left.

 

 

 

 

_Being a child is colorful as ever._

 

 

 

 

Yuuri was envious. He didn’t experience a very lively childhood. He can’t even remember all the memories when up till he was five.

 

 

 

 

_The start of our nightmare._

 

 

 

He stared of the distance as he tried to remember his days… colorful roses, flower petals dancing through the wind… and a boy… _who was he again?_ Both of them were giggling as they played with the butterflies and as they scared off the white doves that always come back and then he heard the voice of his sister calling for him at the distance.

 

_“Let’s play again -----“_

 

“Katsuki! There’s something I want to ask,” Viktor called him, “What is it?” Viktor nods, “When we dock at Carmina, is there something you want? As a payment for the help,” Yuuri thought deeply, “glasses… my eyesight is not that really bad but… I can’t read small details. I lost them when I was imprisoned,” he answered, “Glasses it is then… It’ll probably takes weeks to make them though but we’ll see,” Viktor hummed, “Well, if it’s in the way, its fine, I can still see without glasses,” Viktor was alarmed, “No, Katsuki. This is my payment. Please accept it,” Yuuri sighed, “Well if you insist… I guess its okay.” Viktor smiled, “I’m glad.”

 

 

As Viktor left, his thoughts drifted again.

 

* * *

_“We’ll meet again right? Promise me…”_

_“Yes, we will…”_

_“Bye, bye!”_


	3. At the Pub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Offensive words.
> 
> I forgot to mention... Viktor in this timeline still has his long hair... Because why not? Not until later chapters.... I actually made a sketch of how they look but I'm still going to revise them... let me know if you want to see :3

The crew finally arrived at their destination, “This country doesn’t have lots don’t they?” Viktor commented, “Carmina, besides being a small country, was once powerful not until the country of Hiems attacked and killed their king. Carmina was famous for their strategic defense and offense and their traps and alliances, not until East Manere betrayed them then followed by Vivere and Sanctus. Their once glory fell and now this country became poor. Carmina has became the base of human trafficking, prostitution and slavery,” when Yuuri finished explaining, a woman dressed nicely passed by and flirted at them, eyes focusing on Viktor. When he noticed it, he smiled and waved and made the woman giggling.

 

“Come to our pub, honey! You’ll have a good time,” she said from the distance, “Che! We have no time for this.” Yuri complained.

 

Yuri commanded the crew and gave them the list of what to buy and everyone scattered in groups and the only left was Viktor and Yuuri.

 

“You’ve been a pirate for how many years now?” Yuuri asked, “Hmm? 9 years, I left my hometown at the age of 18… is Nullam your home country ever since you were small? When you were executed, that was the country of Nullam, isn’t it?” he asked, “No… I’ve been there for four years,” he answered, “really? Where was you’re your hometown then?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“The Country of Hiems.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They finally arrived a shop for optical. As they entered, a bell rang that alerted the shop owner, “Oh, costumers, it has been a while,” a woman commented, “Is there something you need?” she asked, “Glasses… for my companion,” Viktor pointed at Yuuri, “I see… please come this way.”

 

After doing examination, the woman turned to Yuuri and gave them the right prescription for the glasses, “Your eyesight is not that bad, we have available glasses that are readymade or do you want it to be custom made?” The lady showed him the glasses, “Which is it Yuuri?” Viktor asked, “How many days does it take if its custom made?” he asked, “two to three weeks,” the woman answered, “Then we’ll take the readymade then,” Yuuri answered.

 

“You’ll take a readymade? You don’t want a custom made? The crew planned to stay here for weeks,” Viktor said, “No… its fine… I’m having headaches and not reading or seeing small details bothers me. I rather have my glasses now.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I like you without glasses, Katsuki,” Viktor pouted and earning a small blush from Yuuri, “Really? I can’t help it though and the gentle sway of the ship doesn’t help either,” he answered as he gently pushed his glasses upward.

 

_Ship…_

_I can’t stay there without purpose forever right?_

 

 

“Viktor, where do you plan me to drop? Back in Hiems?” Yuuri suddenly asked and it startled Viktor, “What’s with that question out of nowhere?” he asked, confused, “I can’t stay with all of you forever. I’m just a stranger whom you saved and I don’t have any purpose or whatsoever,” he answered, “Why don’t you stay with us?” Viktor suggested and Yuuri’s eyes widen, “And then what?”

 

“You are good at navigating and you know so much places and good at reading the Navy’s movement… I’m good at navigating since it’s a given that I’m the captain but I need some help…. So Katsuki…. Why don’t you become my Sea Artist?”

 

Yuuri’s brow raised and confusion is well written on his face. His first thought was, a person who paints and draws anything to do with sea landscape.

 

“I don’t paint,” he said and Viktor bursted with laughter, “What’s wrong?”

 

Viktor slightly calmed down and wiped the small tears that formed on both corners of his eyes, “No… it’s just that…. I don’t mean it that way… a Sea Artist is a navigator who is an expert at reading the ocean,” Yuuri softly ohed, “I don’t really navigate… I’m just good at reading the Navy’s movement and their routes,” he said, “Doesn’t matter, you are familiar most of the places, don’t you?”

 

“I… I’ll think about it….”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

  

 

 

 

Everyone met at the pub where the woman they met earlier was working. Although her clothes now were more revealing, chest shows off her cleavage, breast looking plumper due to her corset and red and black themed frilly dress and legs showing off her black fishnet stockings that are clipped with black laced garter belt.

 

“Oh~, Nice to see you handsome. Come take a seat. I’ll join you two later~” said the woman who softly trailed her hand on Viktor’s chest then twirled her fingers on the silver locks of his hair that rested there. Then before she turned away, she left him with eyes full of lust and mischief.

 

“She’s flirting…” Yuuri commented the obvious, “I know….”

 

 

They spotted the irritated Yuri on a tabled just near the pub’s counter.

 

“Yuri… how’s the crew doing?” he asked and Yuri gave him a glare, “Annoying… the crew rushed here after some couple of women invited us…” _or actually me_ , a thought that left unsaid, “And then I was dragged along,” he huffed. Then he stared at Viktor and Yuuri, “What are you doing here? Finished your rounds?” Yuri then noticed the large difference at Yuuri’s face, “You even look like shit wearing those glasses. You seem to do well even without them… are they just for fashion?” he asked, tone filled with rudeness and Yuuri snapped internally, “Try putting yourself in my shoes, young lad. It’s good that you don’t suffer from motion sickness just because of bad eyesight,” he said then Yuri shut his mouth. A bit surprised at the comeback.

 

“Now, now,” Viktor tried to break the ice, “Why don’t we sit and eat, eh?” Yuuri just walked to an empty seat and sat down and tried to calm himself down and Viktor followed suit.

 

Before Viktor tried to call for an order, the same woman came to them, now with two companions that wore blue and the other is pink, “Hello there, sorry for the waiting. I’m Daniela,” she introduced herself and then pointed at the woman in pink, “This is Claire and this is Marie.”

 

_Marie?_

_Now… her name sounded like my sister’s._

 

This reminder just made him bitter. He lightly bit his lip then gently stood up, “I’m going out for awhile.”

 

“But—“ before Viktor finished his dialogue, Daniela cut him off, by boldly sitting on his lap. Although this gesture made Viktor uncomfortable then shot a look at Yuri where this girl, Claire was hugging him on his back, head resting on his shoulder and was rewarded a harsh shove.

 

“Fuck off whore!” Claire took offense, “How rude of you! You have a pretty face but that pretty face of yours will be you downfall!” she retracts and glared, “Yeah right because god is so good to me that I was given a pretty face. A face even prettier than yours.” he retorted and the people who took interest at the scene bursted with laughter. Claire felt humiliated then stomped away.

 

The lady in blue was nowhere to be seen after that huge scene was made.

 

“That’s not how you treat ladies, Yuri,” Viktor half heartedly scolded and is now trapped with the lady on his lap and arms around his shoulder, hugging him as if claiming as her own, “So your name is Yuri, lad?” Daniela asked but was ignored by him.

 

Her attention left Yuri and focused on Viktor, “So now darling… what’s your name?” she purred, “If I told my name, what reward I’ll get?” he flirted, just going with the flow of what’s happening as he put his hand on her lower back, “Oh… well for you darling… Want to spend a night with me? I’ll even give you a discount. Half the price.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Marie followed after Yuuri when he left the pub and was leaning on the wall of the pub.

 

He tried to remember the smiles of his sister that was given to him, filled with sincerity and love. A familial smile that rivaled all the treasures of the world.

 

Irreplacable. Nostalgic and sentimental.

 

Just because of tragedies that befall on his family, it was replaced with a frown, sadness, anger and deep hatred.

 

A hatred for a certain man. A certain lineage.

 

Where---

 

“Are you alright?” Marie asked, “Yes… I am.”

 

Before Yuuri detached himself off of the wall, Marie hugged him, “You smell nice… like fresh flowers during the spring and the winter that rather than gives harshness… its gentleness…” She stepped back, giving Yuuri a space, “You are a nice man, stranger. Of whatever that darkness envelopes you, don’t let it eat you. Save yourself before it’s too late,” she said as she gave a soft smile.

 

“You don’t have the right to tell me things when you have kind of work like this,” her eyes widen then slowly softens, “I might came off as rude and bold but you also have no rights to judge my choice of work. You don’t know my side,” she said, “then do tell,” he challenged.

 

“You see… when you first entered the pub… you caught my eye. There something in you that captivates me… not in a sexual way, don’t misunderstand…. It’s just that… somehow… I see myself in you… then when Daniela told my name, you just stood up and left then I thought, girls like us disgusted you… but when I saw your eyes lost in something… Maybe some sort of sentiment, it was probably not the case….” She explained.

 

“Why is your choice of work is this?” Yuuri pressed further.

 

“I guess it doesn’t hurt to tell since you asked… My family was once nobles… until my father was falsely accused of something. We don’t even know what he committed… They took my father and we were thrown in Pruina. We never heard of father ever since then. Then I was taken by the slave dealers and was sold here. Then I became my master’s escort. It was hell honestly. I even attempted to kill myself… then the face of my family appeared. Gladly, my master had gotten bored of me and was thrown away then the owner of this pub took me in but it wasn’t any less good. The pub owner is cruel, when you don’t make money for three days, you’ll get punished and we will not be given any food. And if it took weeks, we’ll get thrown away… and as for those women that get pregnant, its either abortion or leave the place.”

 

Yuuri frowned, “where were you from?” he asked, “Hiems. That country is infamous of sudden executions but not made public… I sometimes wonder why…. How about you, stranger… what’s your story?”

 

“I’m….”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The man on the corner suddenly interfered Viktor and the woman, “Accept it Young Man, Daniela is the best woman to sleep with! I could even sell my soul to devil just to make Daniela my woman!” the group of the man bursted with laughter and clinked their beer bottles together for a “cheers”

 

The woman’s attention was back to his, “So what is it darling?” she purred. Viktor gave her a smile then gently pushed her off of his lap, “Thank you for the offer but I’m not in search for a companion in bed tonight. Now if you could excuse me, I want to find the man who’s with me that left,” before he could leave, Daniela grabbed his wrist, “Oh darling, that man is probably with Marie… let the two have some privacy,” Viktor sighed, tired of this game, “I’m really sorry but… I still have business with that man and it is very important,” then he gently took her hand off his wrist.

 

The woman was frustrated.

 

It wasn’t hard for Viktor to find Yuuri when he heard his voice.

 

…….ry…. even you were nice enough to tell your story to me… I cannot tell mine to you. I’m…. well…it’s really personal and I rather keep it to myself,”

 

“I see… I can understand… that bitter reaction you showed just now is enough to tell me your reason. Something has probably happened that you won’t forget.”

 

“Indeed it is.”

 

“I’ll better keep going or owner won’t be happy ditching my duties.” As she turned around, she was quite startled to see Viktor standing there, “Oh, mister… is there something you need?” she asked, “I have some business with that man,” she then bowed her head and left the two of them alone.

 

“What was that?” Viktor asked, “Nothing important,” Viktor narrowed his eyes, “Oh really? Then what was “ _it’s really personal and I rather keep it to myself?_ ” then?”

 

“It’s nothing… don’t mind it.”

 

“Personal is not nothing, Katsuki.”

 

“Have you been in Hiems, Viktor?” he asked. Before he could utter a reply, Yuuri made a follow up.

 

“As much I heard many infamous rumors going around in that country… when I was small, I remembered I loved that place, at least miles away from the castle. We were once a happy family… A very loving caring family that I could never asked for more. Then something happened and I lost everything.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes started to tear up.

 

“Why is life so cruel Viktor? My family never angered anyone and rather, they even helped them. They even didn’t go against the King’s will no matter how twisted he was. So why us? I don’t understand….”

 

Then his tears started to fall and Viktor was startled.

 

“Katsuki,” is all he could ever say then Yuuri dropped to his knees and Viktor went to him and kneeled besides him, a hand gently caressing his back for comfort.

 

“You don’t even know how deep my hatred for that man is. That man who stole our life. Once I get back to Hiems, I will kill him. KING NIKIFOROV! And before the next prince will take his place, I will kill him… before that happens and more innocent lives will be killed.......

 

 

\--I will break the cycle of that cursed family!”

 

 

Yuuri never knew…

 

How his words affected Viktor deeply. He started to care for him and just hearing his words broke his heart into million pieces.

 

 

 

_I can’t let him know…_

_Not now when he’s so blinded with hatred…_

_I cannot yet…._

_Because I was that Prince._

_I’m Viktor Nikiforov…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this chapter because the first few paragraphs was hard to write because I don't have a plan how to write it so I postponed it for a while so I can plot my chapter.... I added some saloon girls because prostitution is not that uncommon during that time especially in poverty areas. Marie supposedly will try to seduce Yuuri (ahahaha lol) but I was like... nope. I'm making this even harder for myself, let's make it dramatic. Her dialogue will be important in the future chapters so better take note of it.
> 
> And yeah, as much I don't like angst, I actually love writing them because I like writing intense, dramatic and emotional fictions.
> 
> Well it is not so much of a plot twist since I gave away that King Nikiforov so he's clearly that prince... although this is not the twist I'm planning to do and probably will be in the next installment of this series if I get to the middle part of of this story or at its near end.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading. The next chapter will be a surprise.


	4. Old Friend

The cold breeze brushed the skin of Viktor as he mindlessly listened to the singing crickets. It was deep at night and everyone has succumbed to sleep. Not all of the crew slept at the inn. Some spend it at the brothels or passed out somewhere.

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

Chris voice disturbed the silence of the night and Viktor’s head turns to him, “Chris…” he said, “You seem deep in thought. What’s on your mind?” Chris asked as he sat down next to Viktor.

 

“Have you come across a person who has deep hatred enough to want to kill you?”

 

“Plenty of times. There was this woman who I did really love only to turn out she has already had a husband. He was so mad at me and attempted to kill me. It wasn’t my fault you know. I didn’t know…. I felt cheated.”

 

“But how about something even deeper than that…. that can’t even be cured by forgiveness? It’s as if, the only payment is through your death?”

 

Chris hummed, “Isn’t Yuri a great example of that? It was so sad. Blinded by hatred that he killed his brother and was sentenced to death,” Viktor nodded in agreement, “But he regretted about it…”

 

Chris stared at Viktor as if examining him, “Viktor… have you?” Viktor chuckled, “I did. Just hearing their words out of spite gives me the chills. Like, they can’t be at peace unless this person dies.”

 

“Let me guess… it’s about your Father,” Viktor nodded, eyes staring at the distance, “And they want to kill the entire Nikiforovs too…” Viktor then teared up, “It’s kind of unfair. It wasn’t my wish that he’ll become my father. I even wished that I wasn’t born at all… if I had to carry the burden of my father, then rather do not wish to be existed.”

 

“But deep inside, you still wished. You’ll get your answers soon Viktor. It’ll just come in time. Everything that happens has a reason… we need to be patient,” he said as he gently rubbed his hand on Viktor’s back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yuri is at it again and his loud voice boomed around their space, ordering and scolding the crew members and they scatter as they were dismissed.

 

“Let’s go somewhere shall we?” Viktor offered to Yuuri, “Is there something you need Viktor?” he asked, “Not really but I want to look around. If you have something you want, you can tell me,” Yuuri nodded.

 

The pair walked around looking at the stands.

 

“So… what’s your answer? Are you going to join the crew?” He started.

 

“Alright, I’ll join you until I know what I want anyways,” then they were silent after that. Soon, Viktor broke the silence.

 

“If you are going to join then I want to know more about you… Let’s start at the basic… how old are you?”

 

“…23”

 

“When’s your birthday?”

 

“Nove 29,”

 

“Oh… any favorite past time?”

 

“I like to read…” the plain answers given by Yuuri are driving Viktor on edge, “What’s with those answers…? Okay… just tell me anything,” he whined, “…I was a servant… a personal servant of the Nullam’s king and I was falsely accused of killing him…. His death made a great blow on me that I didn’t even bother defend myself. He was my friend…” Silence fell on them once again.

 

“Your childhood… how did you get from Hiems to Nullam?”

 

“My family was once nobles and then we were strip off of our titles. I can’t remember since I was small at that time…. Rest are a blur… then many things happened, I ended up in Nullam,” he finished and Viktor didn’t pressed any further, “I’ll go over there okay, take your time looking around.”

 

Yuuri was looking at the stalls. Some were filled with vegetables, fruits, wines, meat, fishes, vases and antiques. Nothing interests him until he saw a really pretty round pendant that is made of bronze. Embossed with a rose and vines and the middle of it was a small sapphire that it seems like it was alive, “Take interest of that mister?” Yuuri was startled at the voice. A man whose face is covered by the cone shaped straw hat, “No… this seems expensive… I’m not taking it and…. I’m not fond of jewelries,” before he was able to put it back, the man spoke again, “Take it… I’ll give it to you for free. No one took interest of it… it’ll just get old and lose its beauty if it stayed here… _Yuuri_ ,” his eyes went wide. The man lifts up his face and look at Yuuri.

 

 

…

 

…

 

!!!

 

“Phichit?!”

 

Yuuri ran around the table and tackled Phichit into an embrace and his eyes flowed with tears of happiness, “H-how…? I… I saw you died,” Yuuri let go but his hands stayed on Phichit’s shoulder, “let’s not talk here Yuuri. Let’s get inside.”

 

They were inside Phichits home and sat down opposite to each other, “Phichit… I thought I lose you…. How did you…” Yuuri was speechless, “It was a double that has almost have same face with me… as much I hated the idea, I had no choice. It was my mother who planned it. When she was pregnant with me, she met with a priestess and asked for guidance. Then the priestess told that I’ll get killed that day. Although before the assassination happened, we heard that someone from the court wants me down because of my desire to change how things work in the government. I escaped before that happens,” Yuuri was confused now, “D-did they hire an assassin?” he asked, “No… I heard that it was his men that did it… things are not clear for now. We don’t even know who wants me dead,” Phichit frowned.

 

Someone from the court…?

 

He did it right?

 

“I have a feeling that you have two killers Phichit…” he said and then silence.

 

“Yuuri… I won’t judge you and I won’t hate you,” Phichit’s eyes became serious, “Just tell me….

 

 

Who really are you?”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“So did that pig told you anything?” Yuri asked as he inspected the meat for any abnormalities, “Pig? You mean Katsuki?” Chris asked, “Yeah,” Chris hummed, “No… he’s not really open and he seems to be always on his guard… Oh! Viktor was strange last night.”

 

 

“Strange?” Yuri raised an eyebrow, “It seems that he found a person who has deep hatred for his father and it seems they also seem to hate the prince,” he answered, “Then that person has a narrow mind then,” he scoffed, “Well the king’s mother was like that too… that person probably believes that the prince also carries the same personality…” he explained, “Even so… that person hasn’t met the prince,” Yuri defended, “The prince was confined inside the walls and was never introduced out in public. No one has met him, no one has seen him. Heck, they didn’t even know his name. He was about to be introduced when he turned 18 but…. You know the rest,” Chris chuckled. Yuri grunted in reply.

 

“Why doesn’t he just prove himself that he’s different?” Chris laughed as a response, “Have you heard an organization made of assassins?” Yuri’s head perked up, “Yeah?” he answered, “how much do you know?” Yuri went into deep thinking, “a bunch of people that kills people?” he flatly said, “Ahaha, what’s with that answer? As far as I know, they have a boss that orders them to kill certain people. Usually because of wealth or against them… 4 years ago, didn’t a rumor spread around a certain man killing 4 kings in just six months? Viktor wanted to prove himself but then stopped himself because of that and the reason 5 years before that he didn’t because he doesn’t have the courage to do so because of the townspeople that hated his father and they also want to kill the prince for revenge. Despite that brave front he’s showing, deep inside, he doesn’t want to die… at least, not by dying while the people hated him.”

 

The pair went silent after that.

 

They continued walking around the market and looking over the stalls.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I see…. Thank you for telling me Yuuri,” Phichit smiled as he rubbed his thumb on the back of Yuuri’s hand as a reassurance, “Phichit… how did you ended up here?” he asked, “Carmina is a place where others least expected for a royal to go to. Five weeks before that, I already escaped,” he answered, “W-what? I will be able to tell if it’s you or not! How did he…?” Yuuri was surprised, “And that’s the thing that doubles must excel. The kingdom will find even at the other side of world that looks like me and give them strict training to act like me that even the person closest to them can’t even tell,” Yuuri frowned, “I’m… a failure as a friend,” he said sadly, “Don’t be like that… it has to do with security…”

 

“Are you staying here Phichit?” he asked, “Yes… until my people will catch my assassinator and the traitor,” he answered, “Phichit… why don’t you come with me? Please… I don’t want to lose you again…. You’re the only left…. That I treat like my family,” he clutched Phichit’s hand as his mind flooded with horrible scenarios that might happened to Phichit, “I’m sorry Yuuri… I need to stay here. I need to receive information without moving around… how about this,” Phichit took out a box, “This box belonged to my mother as well as that pendant you are holding… this is precious to me Yuuri… so I want you to hold it. After these things are finished, I’ll find you and take those things back… Yuuri, this is my promise that I will be alive and safe while retrieving that,” Phichit gave him a soft smile, “When will that be?” he asked, “I don’t know… it will probably take a lot of time but… wait for me okay?”

 

 

Viktor was glancing around after looking at the stalls and is now looking for Yuuri when he spotted him who is now holding a bronze box, “Katsuki!” he called and ran to him, “What’s that?” he asked, “Oh… just some junk that the old man wanted to throw,” he said then Viktor noticed two things: he was smiling fondly and two, his eyes are now filled with happiness and life, “You seem happy… did something happened?” he asked, “Huh? Oh… well yes… I’m actually…” he didn’t finished and Viktor left it like that.

 

 

Their days finally ended and they finally sailed. Yuuri was leaning over the railings as he twirls the pendant around his fingers, “You kept on holding that pendant…” Viktor commented and Yuuri just looked at him, “This pendant is strange… the sapphire…. Looks alive,” he said, “Did the seller never told you about it?” Yuuri shook his head softly, “He seems clueless about it either… Also I’m going to look through that box… it has probably has something to say about this either,” Yuuri smiled at him and detached himself at the railings, “If you don’t mind… can I look through it?”

 

“Sure…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this abrupt end... I just need to and I'll probably not going to update for the next few days so I can plan my next story, poems and riddles that'll get included here. You may point out my mistakes, wrong spelling or confusing scenes... I don't have a beta so I'm really sorry >_<
> 
> I'm sorry that I make a lot of spaces between the paragraphs if I did a time skip or changing the scenes... I'm trying to tone it down from now on.
> 
> Also take note, since this is an another world, I also changed the months too but I didn't change them entirely and still has connections to them... ex: July --> Julius (July and August are taken from Julius and Augustus Caesar) and from September to December, I took the out from their numbers in their Italian form (I don't want it to be that obvious so I had to choose a language) If you actually took out the "Ber" in those months, in Latin, they actually means 7, 8, 9, 10.
> 
> I think Latin is a nice language to learn... if I had the chance, I want to learn it :D
> 
> Don't judge....
> 
> question for all: I noticed I tend to make a lot of dialogues so I'm thinking if I should change it into to script style of writing since I'm more into dialogues than storytelling and I also like writing scripts... what do you think? I want to know your opinion about this...


	5. The Stone of Purity

Yuuri rummaged through the box and stumbled upon a small pocket book, titled: The Legend of The Missing Island. One of the free pages at the beginning has something scribbled on it.

 

_I never thought reading such things like this would be fun._

 

Yuuri skimmed through the pages and read the index.

 

* * *

 

 

> _01…………..The Mystery of the Large Ocean                    001_
> 
> _02………….The Discovery                                                034_
> 
> _03………….Theories                                                        057_
> 
> _04………….Dangers                                                        080_
> 
> _05………….How Many Believes It?                                   094_
> 
> _06………….How did It Disappear?                                  110_
> 
> _07………….Evidence that People did Lived There           137_
> 
> _08………….Is That place cursed?                                   155_
> 
> _09………….Treasures of the Missing Island                   168_
> 
> _10…………..Was There a Kingdom?                               169_

Yuuri saw one topic that has one page and it piqued his interest, that’s odd, and went to visit that page. His eyes scanned the page and read what was written.

 

* * *

 

_Find the stones. Take only them, never the items, for that is the sign of greed. Those stones will show you the way. Place them accordingly start from the north and clockwise. Never counter, don’t mess it up or you’ll get devoured by the missing island._

_Of pure mind and pure soul_

_Seek my master and he’ll show you_

_The path that you always sought_

_Take advantage and I’ll devour you all._

 

* * *

 

He kept on reading that page and soon he got bored and detached himself from the book and went out to deck for fresh air.

 

The sea breeze gently greeted Yuuri and softly sighed and repeated that riddle in his head, _what does it means?_ he wondered, “Is something bothering you?” Minami suddenly popped out of nowhere, startling Yuuri, “Minami…” he gently gasped. Yuuri then went to deep thinking, “Minami,” he spoke, “Are you familiar with the missing Island?” he asked, “Missing Island?” he repeated Yuuri’s words, “Ah, yes! Captain has been looking for it but we never had any clues! Legends say that it has treasure in there! We are actually excited to see it! I wonder how it looks,” he answered excitedly.

 

“I think… I’ve found one.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yuuri was suddenly dragged by Minami to one of Viktor’s chambers, where the navigation tools and map lays, “What’s wrong Minami?” Viktor, a little shocked asked him, “We found a clue!” he said, excitement cannot be kept inside any longer, “A clue to what?” he asked, confused, “The missing Island!!! Katsuki found a clue!!!” Minami’s words has finally sunk in Viktor’s mind the he grinned and rushed to Yuuri to give him a bone crushing hug, “YOU DID IT!” he finally released him, hands still on his shoulders, “This… is where we call for a celebration,” his face full of happiness and determination.

 

His head turned to Minami, “Go Minami and spread the word,” Minami grinned widely and exited, his shout for the news echoed through the hallway and soon the ship was filled with cheers and excitement.

 

Viktor, hugged Yuuri by his shoulder, “So Katsuki, tell us what you found,” Yuuri, a little overwhelmed adjusted his glasses and gulped, “Er… I saw a pocket book that has to do with the missing Island and… there was a riddle,” eyes were on him, “Go on, continue,” Chris urged, “ It said, “Of pure mind and pure soul, seek my master and he’ll show you, the path that you always sought, take advantage and I’ll devour you all”… I don’t know what it means but…” he trailed off, “Is there something more?” one of the cabin boys asked, “Um… well……” he tried to remember what written in the passage, “stones…? It said to place the stones somewhere but those stones will show us the where,” he finished, “I see,” Viktor spoke, “That’ll be a good start,”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The crew took them weeks to figure out what the riddles meant and its driving Viktor crazy. Eye bags were evident under his eyes, obviously telling that he lacked sleep, “You should take a break you know,” Yuuri suggested and Viktor sighed, “Sorry… it’s just that,” he sighed again, “Are you that adamant of finding that missing island? Are you after its treasures?” he asked, “Yes… actually yes. I love the thrill of seeking the impossible, you know. I always love adventure and seek things that have never seen. And as for those treasures,” he chuckled, “I’ll take them as a reminder that Captain Viktor found the Missing Island,” he finished, smiling, “And if you did, what will you do next?” he asked, “Find another one. I will find and find until nothing more left,” he answered and Yuuri hummed.

 

Yuuri leaned against the door frame and tried to understand what that passage meant.

 

_Stones…_

_Pure soul, pure mind_

_Stones…_

_Stones…_

_Take advantage and I’ll devour you all…_

 

Yuuri’s thoughts drifted to his past with Phichit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_“Yuuri, don’t you know that almost everything in this world has many meanings,” he said excitedly, “really?” Yuuri chuckled, “enlighten me then?” he asked, amused, “Like the language of flowers! What is your personality according to you birth month! Even these stones!”_

_The pair read the book together._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri snapped and finally remembering, “I think I know!” he gasped and Viktor’s head perked up, “Really? What is it then?” he asked.

 

“Sapphire… it’s sapphire… Sapphire symbolizes purity. It could be pearl but remember that last line in the riddle, take advantage and I’ll devour you all. I have read about sapphire in the past. That could be meant about snake. If you placed a venomous snake inside a vessel made of sapphire, it will die. Devour is containing, venomous snake is taking advantage. That riddle’s gem is sapphire… but it’s seems it also includes a person… who fits in the first line of the riddle,” they became silent, thinking and analyzing.

 

Pure mind and pure soul, huh….

 

Then right on cue, Minami entered the room, “It seems a storm is coming,” he said, “Any orders sir?” Yuuri’s attention went to Minami like he was inspecting him then he spoke, “Minami… have you killed anyone?” he suddenly asked, “H-huh? What do you mean?” asked by the confused Minami, “Did you kill anyone? Any hatred for someone? Are you forgiving? A-any…” Yuuri cleared his throat then blushed, “A-any…. Sexual thoughts or encounters?” it was Minami’s turn to blush while Viktor looks amused, “W-where d-did come from?” he squeaked, “J-just answer,” he answered, blush deepening, “I never killed… I just joined the crew three years ago and when the ship is under attack… I just help passing guns or at the canons or help maneuver the sail… I don’t really like to hold any grudge to other people a-and,” the atmosphere between them was getting awkward. Viktor stared at them while he holds his laughter, “I… I never h-had…. Se-sexual thought n-nor…. Encounters,” he finished.

 

“I think Minami is the one the riddle has been finding,” he said, “Come with me.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Yuuri handed the pendant over to Minami then the stone glowed.

 

Everyone gathered at the deck, surrounding a flustered Minami, “So what’s next?” asked by a scowling Yuri, “Take the stone, Minami,” Yuuri urged and Minami followed, gently plucking the stone out of the pendant, “t-then… what should I do next?” he asked Yuuri, “Lead us to the next stone Minami…” Minami nibbled his lip and carefully held the stone. As if drawn into it, Minami’s eyes locked with the stone. As if the stone possessed him then he spoke.

 

“A land that means Purity… you will find… the stone of bravery…” then Minami collapsed and Yuuri caught him, “Minami?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Land that means purity, huh? That’s Sanctus isn’t it?” Viktor hummed, eyes scanning through the map, “Yes… but where exactly?”

 

 

“Katsuki, do you think the navy is still on?” Viktor asked, “it’s been two months right? The navy probably lay off for now… only if… if another pirate aroused the attention of the navy,” he flatly answered. Viktor dryly chuckled at the response, not liking it if that happened.

 

The ship suffered the storm given by the weather and with the captain who is most distressed as he manage the wheel and others were pulling the ropes and what so. Yuuri barely kept on his feet as held the rope connected to the sail and the wind doesn’t help either. He almost lost his glasses and gets crushed by the rushing cabin boys if he didn’t react to it fast. He wasn’t that physically strong but his stamina is very questionable. The storm finally calmed down as the sun rise above the horizon and everyone panted of exhaustion. Before they rest, they fixed and cleaned up the mess where the barrels and equipments were out of placed of due to the harsh rocking of the boat.

 

“I…” Yuuri panted as he dropped down on the wet floor heavily, “I never thought… joining and helping on the storm while sailing would be this tiring,” he panted and he heard a chuckle coming from Chris, “Get used to this… more storms will be coming,” Yuuri looked over at Chris, “You seemed used to this,” he commented, “I was a son of a fisherman who helped him when I was younger then became a fisherman myself then turned pirate,” he laughs.

 

_So he’s experienced._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Two days later, they arrived at Sanctus safely. “Ah! The stone is glowing more than it was last time,” Minami gasped, “Then it means it’s nearby,” Yuuri commented and stared at the small stone, “Oh… by the way, what happened to the Pendant?” Viktor asked, “I kept it in the box… I have no intentions of owning it anyway and it’s not mine… so I guess we are safe,” he said, “Safe? From what?” Viktor confused and Yuuri was looking at him, face saying, _you don’t know?_ Then he gasped, realizing that he forgot to mention something, “I forgot… You can’t keep the item where the stone lays… it said that it was an act of greed. But I just can’t throw the pendant away--” Yuuri’s tongue slipped, “Hmm? Why?”

 

Yuuri’s sweat dropped, _I can’t believe this! I’m already getting comfortable with this man and I…_ he internally panicked, thinking how he would get out of this, “I-I mean….” Eyes were darting around somewhere and looking for something to distract the silver haired man.

 

_Anything, anything…._

 

Then a sudden commotion interrupts them, “You bastard!!! You’ll pay for this!” people started to crowd over to the two drunkards, who were now exchanging punches and lunging their selves at each other. Yuuri breathes in of relief, thanking the gods in heaven for the interruption.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Stone of bravery…_

 

Those words wouldn’t get out of his head. All of the crew except for Yuuri, Viktor and Minami stayed behind even Chris, acting like a temporary Captain. Getting bored out of his mind, he got out of the ship and explored the city. He seems to figure out the pattern. An unordinary stone on an item. Simple yet hard to find because the main question on his mind is…

 

What is that item?

 

How will you find it?

 

He walked, looking around the stalls and shops then he stopped at a certain shop. It was a shop of a blacksmith. Beautiful and sharp looking knives and other metallic weaponry laid down near the window for display. Yuri took interest and went inside. The chime of the bell made his presence known. The person who was hammering a hot iron looked up to him, “Good day sir. Is there something you need?” his voice is deep and stern matched with an unreadable face.

 

Yuri ignored the man and looked around his shop then spotted a sword which edges are sharper than anything else but there was something carved in it. Then he caught an odd violet stone, glinting against the light, “That one,” he pointed at it and the man’s eyes followed, “how much is that?” Yuri looked over at the man, “It’s not for sale,” he flatly said and went back to his work, “I’m asking how much is that,” Yuri hardened his voice, not taking the man’s bullshit.

 

“And I repeat, it IS not for sale,” he said, eyes not leaving the hot iron, “ten gold,” Yuri started, “That’s quite an offer but it is not for sale,” the man doesn’t look at Yuri, “twenty,” he doubled and the man didn’t gave an answer. This gesture irritated Yuri more, “fifty…” he added, no response, “two hundred,” he made it high, trying to get the man’s attention but no reply.

 

Yuri snapped and kicked the basket where the spears and arrows were placed, clattering as they hit the floor. The man stopped pounding, “Hey! Bastard, do you know what I am?!” the man looked at him, “Yes I do and you are a pirate. I can tie you up and send you to the royals and expecting some kind of reward, but I am noble in personality and will do no such thing. That sword is rare and we are not willing to give it to anyone even if it’s the king. We take pride as founders of that sword. Unless, if you have something to give me in exchange rarer than that.” then he went back to work.

 

The blonde was taken aback, not expecting his words and his actions. Mostly, people would easily agree at the money offered or cower in fear because they were pirates. Yuri grinned, already liking this man, “I’m Yuri. What’s your name?” The man paused and looked at him.

 

 

“Otabek…. Otabek Altin”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Both Viktor and Yuuri were following Minami’s lead as they followed the direction where the stone most glowed and they stopped at the blacksmith’s shop.

 

As they entered, they were surprised to see Yuri and a stranger talking to each other. Yuri looked at the trio, “About time. I found it,” he showed the sword covered in brown cloth. The trio went over to Yuri then he spoke, “This is Otabek… he’ll be coming with us,” their heads perked up, “What do you mean Yuri?” Viktor asked, “It took some time and difficulty to make agreements with this man just to give us that damn sword until I mentioned about the Missing Island. I need to trade that sword with something even rarer so I offered sharing him the treasures if we found it,” Yuuri trotted to Yuri and tried to take the sword from his hands which Yuri complied. Yuuri took off the cloth and he first noticed are the symbols carved in the sword on the middle then he gasped, “This is… this is Nullam’s old alphabet…” he said as he gently traced the symbol with his index finger, “Can you read it? My father really wants to know what it meant,” Otabek spoke, “A… a bit… just give me time to decipher it,” he covered it with the cloth.

 

 

The group spends the night over at Otabek’s home and his father delighted welcomed them. His happiness was added when he learned someone could read the carved symbols on the sword, he’s been dying to know.

 

Yuuri stayed up late at the dining, laying the sword down and writing the symbols on an unused journal, given by the Altins.

 

The morning came and they saw Yuuri collapsed on the floor.

 

All of them panicked and rushed over to Yuuri who is out cold. As they touched his arms, they felt the hotness. Viktor was cradling Yuuri on his arms and put his hand over to Yuuri’s forehead, “He’s burning! Did he got sick from the storm?” he asked particularly no one but Minami answered, “I-I don’t think so! He was perfectly fine three days ago,” then Yuri clicked his tongue, “It could be also from the storm… I don’t know.” The father spoke, cutting their conversation and panic, “Hey look… the stone on the sword is glowing,” Otabek walked over the table and picked up the journal and he read it out loud.

 

“Plague with fears.

With endless nightmares, stuck in place.

Afraid be not, my dear.

He, who’s weakest, has rights to own me.

Courage, I’ll give thee.”

 

Yuuri was the owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay please forgive me of this inaccurate estimating the time when sailing the the value of currency during medieval but corrections and helps are always welcome :D
> 
> Also... personally, I don't ship Yuri with Otabek because I see them as friends like how I see Yuuri with Phichit. Probably because of the lack of closure I see between them despite exchanging cheers with each other during the competition but if YoI has a second season (which I'm hardly praying for) and had closure, I'll probably reconsider so don't hate me for the lack of action of Otayuri but if you ship it, I have no problems with it :D
> 
> I forgot to add Makkachin but I'll add the poodle in the later chapters but the problem is how, when and where.... I still want him to get included because I love that dog XD


	6. Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence, swearing, disturbing scenes
> 
> Yuuri is a little bit OOC but sometimes when bad things happen to you, it can change a person a 360 degrees turn for the better or for worse :(

“Yuuri,” a young woman with brown hair and blonde at the tips took Yuuri’s attention. Yuuri sat at the girl’s lap, holding out a picture book under a cherry blossom tree. He whipped his head to his sister and smiled, “Big sis,” the girl returned the smile, “So what do you think about the story?” she asked and Yuuri hummed, frowning, “I don’t want to be captured by the witch. I won’t eat any sweets coming from strangers,” the girl giggled at his reaction.

 

Then her innocent face turned somewhat cold but her smile is still there, “Yes… don’t ever trust anyone because everyone is traitors Yuuri. I, mom and dad are your only ally… Just like Gretel, kill the witch before she hurts you,” Yuuri blinked and at that moment, the girl became a woman.

 

“You haven’t forgotten it right?” Yuuri blinked once again then his father and mother appeared behind her sister. Yuuri blinked again and the calming scenery changed, the sky was pitch black and beneath his feet was a sea of blood, crimson glow radiating from it. Another blink, his sister still standing there but his father was hanged from the noose and his mother, both hands tied up and her feet was bound by something heavy, stretching her body almost impossibly.

 

Terrified, Yuuri screamed and fell on his butt. Blood splashed around him, coating his lower body.

 

“Yuuri, you remember right…? all the things they did to us,” his sister’s forehead was dripping blood, a bruise forming around her neck, her appearance changing something far terrible and Yuuri scrambled back, tears flowing out as she stepped forward.

 

He finally stood up and ran away but he seem was running in place. Then he tripped with a shout. He tried to stand up but when he slowly turned his head up, he saw people crowding over him.

 

“Carry our revenge”

 

“You are our only hope,”

 

“Only his death brings us peace,”

 

“Kill him,”

 

“KILL HIM!!!”

 

Yuuri covered his ears has they kept on chanting, repeating the same words over and over again.

 

 

“Katsuki!” a distant voice called and he blindly tried to reach for it.

 

“Katsuki!” it called again.

 

“KATSUKI!”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Yuuri groaned and trashed around in his sleep and alerted Viktor who sat beside the bed he was sleeping on. Then Yuuri whimpered, “He’s having a nightmare,” Yuri entered the room, holding a wooden bucket with warm water and a cloth, “You better wake him up. It will make him more distressed if you didn’t,” Viktor went to action and gently tapped his cheek, “Katsuki,” Yuuri whimpered, he called again, “Katsuki,” the tapping gets harder.

 

“KATSUKI!” he gently shook him by his shoulders and his eyes slowly opened, tears forming on the corner of his eyes. Unconsciously, he reached out to Viktor and embraced him.

 

“I’m sorry,” he apologized to no one. Viktor is stunned. He wasn’t used to comfort someone so he didn’t say anything but returned the hug.

 

His fever took him two weeks until it subsided but instead of Yuuri full of life, they met with the lifeless him.

 

“Hey, I’ve brought some food and water,” Yuuri blankly stared at Viktor as he entered the room with a tray. Eye bags were crystal clear under Yuuri’s eyes, “Are you okay?” Viktor asked. No reply. “I’ll leave this here okay,” Viktor put down the tray next to previous one next to it, untouched. He took it with him and went out.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“So how’s the pig?” Yuri asked, “He won’t talk… he didn’t eat the previous meal,” whined Viktor and plopped down on a chair, “He’ll open up soon… let’s not rush him,” Otabek entered the scene, “If he won’t do any progress, I’m going to punch him,” Yuri crossed his arms and impatiently tapped his foot, face looking pissed, “No, wait. I’m going to do it now,” then he rushed to Yuuri’s room. Viktor stood up fast and went after him, followed by Otabek.

 

“Don’t Yuri!” Viktor was too late when Yuri violently opened the door, runs to Yuuri and grabbed him by his collar and punches him on the face, “YOU FUCKER!!! WHEN WILL YOU STOP MOPING ABOUT? HUH?!” Yuuri was stunned, eyes wide, “WE HAVE NO TIME TO WASTE, YOU IDIOT!!! IF YOU ARE A PIRATE, WHATEVER IS BOTHERING YOU, JUST GO AND SUCK IT UP!!!” Otabek grabbed him by his shoulders and Yuuri’s head is down low.

 

Viktor went up to him, “Are you okay?” he asked, no reply.

 

_You don’t know anything…_

 

Before Viktor leaves, he heard Yuuri mumbled, he halted.

 

Then, he froze.

 

All blood drained down from his head.

 

It was Yuuri’s deadly glare, as if he’s ready to pounce anyone who will provoke him more, which Yuri did.

 

“WHAT?! GOING TO KILL ME?! GO AHEAD!”

 

Yuuri grabbed the nearest blunt object, which happened to be a fork and pounced on Yuri and stabbed him by his shoulder. Then he grabbed him by his neck, slowly tightening his grip. He twisted the fork which made Yuri scream.

 

“Tell me bastard… what you know anything about me?” voice filled with coldness, as if his humanity is no longer there. He took the fork out then stabbed him by his stomach, missing any vital points but he dug it deeper. Yuri was losing more air and the pain made it worse. He tried to grab Yuuri’s hand, prying it off him. Viktor tried to grab Yuuri away from him but Yuuri fought and stabbed Viktor on his thigh.

 

The pain made Viktor let go of him. Then silence.

 

Suddenly, Yuuri burst into tears. Dropping the fork and dropped down on the floor. He cried and soon he wailed.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Yuri was laying down on a bed and huffs as Otabek tended his wounds, “He’s crazy!” Yuri said, rubbing his sore neck, the bruise is slowly forming there, “I told you to wait, half of it was your fault,” he flatly said, “Whose side are you on?”

 

“No one’s.”

 

“How’s your wound Viktor?’ Otabek asked, “It hurts… who would have thought that someone will use a fork as a killing weapon,” he chuckled but deep down, he was scared of Yuuri, “I think he experienced lot of bad things,” Otabek said, “Why would you say that?” spat Yuri, “I just kind of remembered the riddle… if he was the owner then he fulfilled the requirements. Fear. He has fear and he’s mentally weak… it is best to leave him alone for now.”

 

“What happened?” asked by Minami who was just out for a while ago, “There’s blood on the hallway and the stairs….” he pointed out, “crazy pig went out raging,” spat Yuri, “What?! Is he okay?” Yuri glared at Minami and he flinch, “Don’t ask if he’s okay! Ask if WE are okay!”

 

“I-is it okay to go to him?” he asked, “Just be careful… he’s somewhat calm now but you can’t be sure,” answered Otabek.

 

Minami softly knocked on the door, “Katsuki?” he called. When he received no reply, he opened the door and slowly went inside. Yuuri’s head slowly perked up and stared at Minami, “hey.”

 

He went up to him and sat down on the bed, “How are you?” he asked, “I don’t feel good,” he replied then Minami softly smiled, “I see… what’s wrong?”

 

“I saw… how my parents died… in the dream…” Minami carefully listened, “I… when my bestfriend died just right before my eyes… I lost it then I saw him that he was actually alive, a thorn has plucked out, out of my chest… I’m scared…. Losing more people I cared… if I attached myself to other people just to lose them… I don’t know what will happen… I might go crazy,” he sobbed, “What should I do Minami? If I lost another person, I might not take it.”

 

“I don’t know what really happened,” started Minami, “but… let’s not lose hope… let that weakness be your strength, Katsuki. All that happened to us are just lessons so we can cope up with problems that are harder than that.”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

It took another week for Yuuri to reflect what he did to Yuri and Viktor and understand what Minami said to him. He finally went out of his room and met everyone at the living room.

 

“I’m sorry,” all heads went to Yuuri’s direction. Viktor was the most happy of them all and went to tackle Yuuri with a hug, “It’s okay! Our Katsuki is back!” Yuri scowled, “No way crazy pig! Just with what you did to me! You think I can forgive you?!” Viktor turned to Yuri, “Hey!”

 

“No… it’s fine… I’ve been selfish. I shouldn’t let myself be swallowed with what is bothering me,” Yuri stood up and went to up to him, “Open up your palm,” Yuuri did what he was told and Yuri took out a pocket knife. He grabbed his hand and sliced the surface, blood dripping down. Yuuri hissed at the pain but accepted it, “It’s not enough, you know that? but I can at least take my revenge without losing more time.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yuuri plucked out the stone from the sword, “Oh, I’m strangely calm,” he gasped as he held the stone then a whisper came to him and passed it the group.

 

“One, two three, these lands surrounds by water where we lived, temple of the god of Sea.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh finally,” Chris said with a smile on his face, “Are we finally sailing?” he asked, “Yes… we’ll go to the west for the Hundred Islands,” Viktor beamed, “the Hundred Islands? Why there?”

 

“That is what the stone told me. Lands that surrounds by water, counting starts from one and so on,” interject Yuuri, “Oh…” then he noticed Otabek, “Who is he?” he pointed to the man, “He’s Otabek. He’s not really after the treasures of the Missing Island but we made a deal about in exchanged for the sword with the stone.

 

The ship has finally sailed and Chris approached Yuuri, “Why did you all took too long?” he suddenly asked, behind Yuuri and it startled him, “Chris!” he gasped. He lowered his head and whipped it back, staring to the sea, “I had a fever…. My immune system is not that weak… I don’t know why but… it’s just suddenly came after I decipher a language,” he explained.

 

“Now that you are part of the crew… will you open up to me? It’s better if there’s trust between the crew members,” Chris said and Yuuri retorted with, “Pirates shouldn’t be. After all, pirates are vicious, selfish beings…” Chris tried to defend but before he opened his mouth, Yuuri beat him to it, “Stereotypically yes… but the pirates on this ship are very different… it’s refreshing,” Chris smiled.

 

“Why did you all became pirates anyway? How did you all form?” he asked as he turned around to face Chris.

 

“I met Viktor, wandering around, all of his belongings stolen by the bandits and I was just a passing by fisherman when I saw him and he looked famished too. So I went and helped him… He suddenly proposed that I’ll join him and explore the world. I thought he was being crazy then he was actually serious. Of course we need a ship to travel around but guess where we got this,” Chris smirked, pointing down, gesturing the ship, “We stole it from the unsuspecting navy, toying them with pranks until the ship was clear of people then that’s when we took it. The navy then just called us pirates and we just lived it down,” Chris chuckled as he dug down his memories, “Viktor named the ship Glacies just like other pirates naming their ships and to add more insult, he made a pirate flag. Instead of human skull, it was actuallya dog skull for whatever reason,” Yuuri chuckled.

 

“Viktor doesn’t look like a pirate… his hair may be long but his hair being silver makes him look like an angel,” Chris sputtered, “You flatter him too much… entranced by his beauty?” he winked, teasing Yuuri and earned him a light blush, “I will admit he’s pretty… but he’s an airhead,” Yuuri sighed and Chris agreed.

 

“Why are my first mate and my reliable Katsuki bad mouthing me?” Viktor whined and latch himself unto Yuuri, “Also, this is so unfair Katsuki, I’ve been prodding you about opening yourself to me so why Chris when he does little to you?” he pouted, arms tightening around Yuuri’s torso and buried his head unto his neck like a cat seeking for affection. Yuuri’s face softens and pats Viktor’s head, “Because you’re too clingy. Why don’t you try and give me a bit more space?” he said, chuckling.

 

“I don’t know? You are like a human pillow and your smell….” He said. Chris silently left the pair alone, “My smell? What of it?” he asked, “It reminds me of nostalgia… I wonder why.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Their journey didn’t go smooth as expected.

 

Who could’ve thought that a navy was waiting for them?

 

Well, they were actually not expecting to capture the eccentric pirate but someone else but they caught Viktor’s crew. They took Viktor with them and all the crew were surrounded and tied by the navy. They confiscate their weapons and took the stones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had actually tried to research about torture devices but on the second device (which is about sawing a person who is up-side-down starting from his or maybe her crotch), I left the site and just tried to remember the torturing methods I previously saw (I already saw these and they are so... ugh!!! I don't want to look at it again)


	7. My Fair Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect that I'll get serious with a fanfiction... YoI has changed me *eyes shining*

“How come?!” Chris gasped, bewildered of what is happening.

 

They were sailing going west to the islands when suddenly a canon hit them, some were flying at the opposite side, some fell and if it weren’t for Yuri catching them, they could have fell on the waters.

 

“Keep your feet on the ground!” he shouted.

 

Everyone scrambled to get their weapons and others went straight to the canons, returning fires. The navy has finally invaded the ship and started to cross sword with them. Yuuri was up on the posts and started shooting them with his rifle and most of them got shot in the head, receiving an instant death. That only last when somebody shot him from behind, luckily missing his vitals. Although, due to pain, he fell down, receiving a painful blow and had his mind hazy.

 

The crew was outnumbered and some of them had died. Viktor, not wanting to lose more people, surrendered to them but he made a bargain. The navy can have Viktor’s head as long as the crew is left untouched. The navy has been on their tails for these past few years, trying to capture the most infamous, powerful pirate and captain of Glacies, Viktor so they agreed.

 

What Yuuri most confused was, how did they know? They haven’t received any news about the Navy so Yuuri was low on his guard…. Or maybe, while stopping at some countries, someone told them? But it was impossible, they stopped first at Carmina’s then in Sanctus, the first people they exchanged words with were the Altins and Otabek was with them too. He’s sure that the father won’t let his son be in danger, doesn’t he?

 

They harshly took Viktor with them, cuffing him and shoving him to move forward, while others were forced on their knees and tied down, “are you alright? Your wound is bleeding,” Yuri asked, he sat next to Yuuri, “The pain is starting to surface. I think the bullet dug in when they shoved me down,” he replied, “Dammit! How did they know?!” Yuri hissed, trying to free his hands, futile. Yuuri’s face scrunched and fiddled on the ropes on his wrists. Another wriggle and soon the ropes went loose, “How—“ Yuuri hushed him, “Pretend!” he shouted-whispered and pretended his hands were still bound when a  soldier passed by. He was looking down on them and stared at Yuuri, “Huh? You actually looked familiar….” Yuuri gulped, “But who was that again?”

 

He retracts and went back on his patrolling.

 

It was already night, the two moons high up in the sky giving them sufficient light then the silence the night was giving them was suddenly disturbed by a sudden impact.

 

“WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?!?!?!?!” Yuri was now mad. Everyone got distracted then Yuuri reached inside the sleeve on his left, revealing a knife and went straight for his feet that were also bound. Once his feet were freed, he proceeded to free Yuri and Chris who sat next to him. They scrambled and freed the others as much as the time will let them.

 

“The captives are escaping!!!” one of the soldiers shouted. Yuuri hurriedly grabbed one of the rifles and shot the noisy man.

 

Yuuri was not good at close combats and usually excels at range attacks and sneaking attacks that’s why he’s trying his hardest not getting close to them. He kept shooting the soldiers then another canon flew, directed at the soldiers.

 

Soon, they heard an obnoxious laugh.

 

“YOU!!!!” Yuri shouted, “What? Happy to see me? The king of Pirates?” Yuri gritted his teeth, “You are no king Jean Jacques!!! Everything was a tie!” he pointed at him, hissing and he was rewarded by another laugh.

 

Then the unknown pirates started to invade the ship and fought and killed the navy. Yuuri went to distance and start shooting from there.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The pirates finally won, saving a few of the soldiers, injured and tied up. Yuri stood up and clapped his hands, trying to remove the imaginary dirt from his hand. Yuri turned to Jean Jacques, “Why are you here?” he scowled, “My my, hostile aren’t we? Aw, don’t be like that… I have purpose,” he said, patting Yuri’s arm but he shoved it off him, “What do you want?” Chris asked, not in the mood for Jean Jacques games.

 

“Alright but first… let me confess,” then he cleared his throat, “Do you want to know how the navy knows?” everyone was silent and Jean Jacques smile makes Yuri want to punch him. Then he chuckled, “I was the one who tipped them off about here,” everyone gasped, rage slowly forming. Then the first one to burst was Yuri. Taking his sword out fast from the sheath on his hip and pointed it at him, threatening to stab him anytime soon, “Bastard….”

 

“How….?” Chris asked, eyes narrowing, “I tailed you here, with the help of my second mate’s bird and his clairvoyance and had someone to tell the navy,” the tip of Yuri’s sword slightly dug on his throat, “Why…?” he growled, “well, one of my crew was strolling around Sanctus and heard about the Missing Island so I thought, in exchange of _trying_ to help you, you will take me there,” eyes glinting with mischief.

 

“What are you trying to say?” Yuuri butt in then Jean Jacques turned to him. He first looked at Yuuri then at Otabek, “Oh… new faces, I see… new recruits? Why would Viktor need new ones?” nobody answered then he sighed, “Oh well… I will help you rescue Viktor in exchange of taking me there and get a share… maybe around three-fourths?” he tapped his chin, “You—“one-eight! First because we were the ones who did all the work _AND_ I will be the one who will take Viktor back,” everyone stared at Yuuri, “O hoh… confident aren’t we? One-sixth then,” he said, “one-seventh… that’s the only offer we can give… take it or die,” he hissed, “How will you do it then?” he said, smirk not yet fading, “Don’t underestimate me.” Jean Jacques went silent.

 

“On second thought… you look quite like… what was his name…? hmm… Raven… ah yes, Raven. The infamous Raven on the underground, the person who killed four kings in just six months but suddenly disappeared,” he hummed walking over to Yuuri, “You’re mistaken… my face is pretty common, you just think that I was,” he said.

 

“Alright, one-seventh then… I’ll take the deal. Better than nothing,” He left the ship and went to his and so his crew.

 

Yuri rushed to Yuuri and grabbed his shoulder, “Hey! What do you mean you’ll save Viktor?! Do you even know where he is?! They probably are sailing away, how will you do it? The ship is in wreck too,” Yuuri turned around, observing the damage, “The ship is still fine, if we move now, we can still make it… at least before the day of his execution. Those were Vivere’s Navy, they probably took them there… I know where the prison is… also… does anyone have… um… women’s clothes?” Everyone’s eyes widen and are silent, “F-for what?” Yuri asked but he didn’t answer.

 

Chris' hand slowly rose, “I have one,” now everyone was shocked, “How…. Wait no, why you have it?” one of the cabin boys asked, “Ahaha, actually it was a dress from a past lover. She tricked me and I took her favorite dress as revenge. It was pretty childish, I know but it was worth it,” he chuckled.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

They sailed and stop just on the safe boundary of Vivere’s territory just in case the navy was nearby. They lowered the boat and finally left, with Yuri, Chris, and Yuuri who was carrying a big with the clothes and other feminine items.

 

“Geez, what are you going to do with that?” asked Yuri who was rowing the boat, “Just watch…”

 

They finally arrived at the Vivere’s shore, a blind spot for the patrolling navy. Then Yuuri went to a slightly secluded place and started to undress. Then he painfully tied the corset around his waist and put on the dress. Soon he expertly put on the black wig.

 

“Alright I’m done,” he showed himself, “Katsuki?! Is that you,” chuckled Chris, “Yeah… this is probably the last time I’m going to do this though. The corset is hindering my breathing,” he huffed, “Are you serious?” Yuri said, unbelieving, “How will you do it anyway? Why in women’s clothes?”

 

Yuuri didn’t answer but answered him inside his head.

 

_This is going to be embarrassing. This is not my first time but, this is the method I want to most avoid but I can’t help it. First, I’m going to seduce the guards that are guarding the prison where Viktor is. Being a woman will lower their guards, then put them into sleep using the vial that I made weeks ago. If I can’t help it, I’ll kill them._

 

Yuuri cleared his throat, “A-anyway… I’ll go rescue Viktor and you wait here… is it okay,” Chris nodded while Yuri sighed, still confused what is Yuuri planning, “Alright, just go.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yuuri made way to the prison's entrance and spotted a guard. Then he acted, staggering like a drunk and bumped on the guard. The guard was shocked and held the “ _woman_ ”, “What’s wrong? Why are you here, miss?” he asked, “Ehehehe… I’m a bit drunk…?” _she_ said, “I-I was on my way h-home but....” _she_ hiccuped, “....I’m so disoriented sir… lead me the way?” _she_ half closed her eyes, looking seductively at him as _she_ slurred _her_ words. The man blushed, he gulped then, “I-I’m sorry Miss… I’m on duty… I just can’t—“ his words cut off when _she_ leaned on him. _Her_ left hand on the chest and the other is dangerously and almost touching his lower half, “Oh my… and here I thought I could bring someone as handsome as you… to my bed,” the last three words made a great blow on the man’s sanity, “A-alright miss… w-where do you live?”

 

Yuuri told him a fake address and let the man lead the way. When he was finally turned his back on him, he took out a handkerchief, already doused with a medicine made to sleep. He slowly creep up behind, wrapped his arms around the man’s head and covered his nose with the handkerchief. The man struggled for a while, making muffled sounds then soon fell slack on his arms. Slowly, he lay him down and dragged him on the corner where he won’t be easily found.

 

Yuuri’s next plan was to sneak inside, pretending to be one of the king’s courtesans. After all, the said man was famous for having many of them.

 

He was leisurely walked through the corridor of the prison when someone spotted him, “Hey! What are you doing?” Yuuri turned around and faking his tears, “I-I’m lost! I was trying to go to the King’s chambers and I got lost!” _she_ nibbled _her_ lip, looking nervous and scared, “Who are you?” the guard walked to _her_ , “I’m one of the king’s courtesans. I’m actually new and I don’t know where I should go… then I saw a passageway and I become curious so I went… now I’m trying to go back but I got lost!” _she_ sobbed. The guard panicked, “O-okay miss… I-I’ll take you there.”

 

When he turned his back, he did the same thing as the first. He did it to others, trying to clear the floor. Then finally, he spotted Viktor’s cell, “There you are,” he said, “Who?” Viktor looked up, “It’s me… Katsuki,” he answered, “What?! Really? You looked good as a woman! How did you get here?” he asked, “Questions are for later. We should worry how to get you out of here,” he looked over the hinges.

 

_Damn! They did it good. Very secure. No loose screws… have they experienced a person escaping by tampering with the hinges?_

 

He hissed internally as he touched the hinges with his fingers then the other prisoners tried to take Yuuri’s attention, “Hey, miss! If you are going to free that man over there, free us too!” but he ignored him and continuing to scan around the room, the _guards don’t have keys either… where did they keep it?_ Then the prisoner lost his patience, “Hey! If you don’t free us too, we will scream!” Yuuri glared at them, “Look, I made sure no guards are patrolling this floor so screaming is useless… also, I didn’t came here for you, I came for this man so, shut your mouth.”

 

He looked at the locked, _what a complicated combination. No pick-lock can open this up_.

 

Then he was suddenly got pounced by a furry, curly brown creature that turns out to be a dog… a poodle exactly, “A… a poodle?!” eyes wide, surprised. The dog kept on straddling Yuuri on his chest, tail wagging. Then Yuuri’s attention went to the dog’s mouth, “Is that—“The keys!” Viktor gasped, finishing what Yuuri was supposed to say. Yuuri gently took the keys on the poodle’s mouth, which it obediently gave it. Yuuri smiled and ruffled the dog’s head, “Thank you.”

 

 _Why they let the dog have it?_ Yuuri wondered. Still confused but thankful anyway, _let’s see, which of these keys fits._

 

After fiddling with the keys, they finally found the right one and opened his cell, “Thank you Katsuki!” he hugged Yuuri, “What should I do without you?” he beamed, “Don’t be careless this time…” he sighed, “We should go,” before the left, the dog barked. They both turned to him, “What is it?” Viktor asked, and the dog barked again, “Do you want to come with us?” another barked, “Vi—“Alright! Come with us then,” Yuuri internally smacked his head.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri and Chris heard a crunched from a fallen branch and saw Yuuri and Viktor… with a dog, “You made it!” Chris said, “Hey… what’s with that dog?” Yuri pointed at the poodle, “We made a friend!” Viktor smiled, as if nothing happened to him, “Let’s go,” Yuuri said, “Are you not going to change?” Yuri asked, “We need to hurry, hours have passed already and they will soon noticed that Viktor escaped. We can’t waste time.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next day, they named the dog Makkachin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think of Yuuri? Lol, I based the scene in the Pirates of the Caribbean where they prisoned Jack Sparrow, lol XD. I had to watched the part where Elizabeth changed into her dress for Yuuri's part for reference XD
> 
> You may point out the mistake... I will read this again later and edit it tomorrow ahahaha
> 
> BTW I italicized the feminine pronouns because of the guards prespective, I did it to avoid confusion if it is not obvious enough :P


	8. Eros and Agape

“Okay, what’s the meaning of this?” Viktor frowned as he stared at the triumphant looking Jean Jacques, “like we had a fucking choice!” growled Yuri, sending glaring daggers at the other captain, “this guy the one who tipped us to the navy!” Viktor scowled, “You!” he growled, “What do want you want from us?” he asked stomping his way to him, “I’m fine that we had our fights from time to time but _this is NOT_ amusing,” he said as he jabbed a finger on Jean Jacques chest, faces inches closer to each other.

 

“Well, I have my intentions,” he smirked. Viktor was silent waiting for the man to finish, “I just want a share from the treasures,” he admitted, “You want what?” he asked, unbelieving, “You heard me right. Everything was a set up to make you force…” he stopped, playing trying to remember by tapping his chin with a finger, “…form an alliance with me,” the deck was filled with gasps and widen eyes.

 

“I can still pull this stunt once again, Captain Viktor… if you don’t go as I wanted…. You’ve been hunting these legends with hundred percent of finding and obtaining them these past few years… I’m in loss, you see, since I wanted them too,” his eyes darkened yet glinting with mischief and threats.

 

 

 

“I can’t believe I was outwitted,” groaned Viktor as he returned to his quarters, followed by Yuri and Yuuri. Chris is left outside to give orders, “I wished I see it coming… it’s my fault,” said Yuuri, “What? No…. it’s no one’s fault,” he said. He gritted his teeth in frustration, “The Missing Island has been hunted by pirates all over the history. Ever since that theory was made because of the large gap between Hiems and Pruina. Soon legends and myths arose and everyone has been going mad going after it… then for over fifty years, it died down because futile searching. Now, the legend has been living just between pirates. It’s no surprise if Captain Jean Jacques is also after it… it’s just that… I don’t want to form alliance.”

 

“Well Pirates are known to be selfish,” commented Yuri, “Well we need to be careful from now on. I’m sure that Sanctus already knows that you are missing Viktor. They’ll be after our toes.” Yuuri warned.

 

“Le-let’s just go and find the next stone,”

 

The group contains of Viktor, Yuri, Chris, Yuuri, and some of the cabin boys went down the ship, “Oh, leaving me out the party?” Jean Jacques jump down, “You only?” asked Viktor, frowning, “Oh no, my wife is going to join me,” then a woman trotted over him, “Oh, it’s been a while Isabella,” greeted Viktor, although his face stayed neutral due to circumstances, “Oh don’t be like that Captain. Don’t be so grim… we are quite desperate you see…” she wrapped her arms around Jean Jacques’ one.

 

“Let’s just go,” grunted Yuri.

 

It took them awhile even though the Island only contains of sands, coconut trees and a forest that is not that thick enough to get lost. Just walking around looking for something out of place until Yuri stepped and slipped. It appeared to be a rotting trapdoor.

 

Yuri groaned from pain, “Are you alright Yuri?” Viktor asked from above, “Do I look I’m alright?!” he snarled, “What is down there? Can you get up?” he asked again, “No… I don’t think so? And also… there’s a tunnel here,” he answered, “Really? We’ll go down there okay?”

 

Everyone dropped down with their lanterns and self made torches as light sources. They went through it as they descend further, air pressure starting to get noticed,

 

“What is this tunnel used for?” asked Yuri, “Probably for mining,” answered Yuuri, “I don’t see any tools for mining though… just pickaxes and shovels for digging,” said Chris, “A place for refuge?” Isabella guessed, “It’s possible. Do you know the Great War back 200 years ago? A war broke out between the 10 powerful countries. It broke out because of territory dispute and gold to mine. The countries that participated were: Hiems, Pruina, that once one country of Manere, Vivere, Sanctus, Ebrios, Amare, Nullam, Eros and Agape,” Yuuri explained then cut off by Viktor, “Eros and Agape? I never heard of them,” he said, “Of course you won’t since they don’t exist now. Those two countries are like hot and cold, polar opposites but they had the best of relationship ties. Together, they are the most powerful countries. Hiems allies with Vivere and Sanctus went against them and wanted their territories. Nullam fought alone, trying to solve their problem through talks and negotiation. Ebrios and Amare sided with Nullam, although they wanted but didn’t signed any alliance because of their opposite methods, meaning those two countries want to shed blood. Pruina and Manere are allies but they are neutral in not a good way. Meaning they are everyone’s enemies. As for Eros and Agape, the group of Hiems’ succeeded in taking them down and killed almost everyone. They probably have migrated over here and built a tunnel… but this tunnel has disadvantage because of the air supply. Safe from the eyes of Hiem’s people and allies, but not safe from the nature. Eventually, the people of Eros and Agape went extinct.” He finished.

 

“Eros and Agape never appeared in the history books,” commented Isabella, “It’s the influence of Hiems. Everyone that tried to write about it got it burned and authors got killed. Although, the archives of Nullam still has, hidden in the depths of the archives. King Phichit showed it to me once. Hoping that I will also be part of spreading the truth,” he admitted, “Oh… you know the king of Nullam? What’s your relationship with him?” she asked, curious, “A close servant and a friend.”

 

“I just want to ask. Where was Eros and Agape located?” asked Viktor, “just beside of Hiems.”

 

 

Yuuri was right, everyone thought when evidence of clothing belonged to humans were seen on the side, either hanged or half buried on the dirt. They even passed through a manmade cave with graves and a skeleton was seen sitting near to one of them and beside it was a shovel. There are even writings on the wall filled with two different languages that no one was able to decipher, meaning that they don’t know what’s the meaning of it. There are even childish drawings carved in it. Many images flying through some of their minds, thinking what happened to them. Even imagining the most hurtful thought that children probably died first, not able to handle the situation.

 

 

The tunnel was easy to follow, although at its end it was going even far deeper and the air started to thin and thus they stop.

 

“If this place is a refuge, why is it going deeper?” Yuri grunted, deep breaths are audible within the crowd, “I have a bad feeling that this tunnel will lead us to our deaths… I don’t even know why,” Yuuri said, “We should go back…” and so they did. Better get out than being sorry.

 

As they turned back to their way, the atmosphere within the tunnel dropped tremendously. Feet bound on the ground, breathes getting even heavier, sweat started to drop. A fear that they never experienced gave chills through their bone.

 

_A presence of a demon._

 

Clacking sounds echoed through the wall. Viktor’s body felt like a boulder but forced his self to move. Trying to know what was behind the shadow, he set a foot step further and lifted up the lantern.

 

A white stick-like figure finally resurfaced, holding a shovel. It was the skeleton that they saw before. Its jaws started to move and began to speak. A language that they don’t understand yet Yuuri and Yuri were able to.

 

 

 

_Descendants of either Eros or Agape_

_Bring us justice, tell and spread the truth_

_And our souls shall find peace._

 

Its boney finger pointed at them and they gulped. The skeleton then dropped and the heavy atmosphere finally lifted up.

 

Everyone took a deep breath and sighs of relief. “What was that? What did that mean descendants?” Yuri was confused now and Yuuri was silent, trying not to give comment about it. “W-whatever was that, let’s get out of here,” the entire group went ahead then Viktor stopped when Yuuri didn’t move, “What’s wrong?”

 

“I’ll go further,” he said, “What are you saying Pig? Didn’t you tell us not to?” Yuri was scowling, “two days…. Give me two days. On the second day, when the sun completely sets, it means I’m dead and go. Losing one life is better than losing lots,” he explained, “No Katsuki, we can’t lose you!” Viktor protested, “He’s right. You’re a great asset Katsuki, you read the navy’s movement better than anyone’s,” Chris said, face full of concern, “We don’t know what lies ahead! What if the thing we are looking for just lies at the end of this tunnel! Also… I had a feeling that I need to know what’s in there,” he protested.

 

Silence fell upon them, “If you are going then I’m going,” Yuri proposed, “What? Not you too,” Viktor said, “It’s better than one. If this guy is in need of help, at least I’m there.”

 

The talk of protest and convincing took them long until Viktor finally huffs and gave up, letting the two go, “I’ll stay from the entrance. You better come back alive.”

 

 

 

 

The two descended the tunnel, with lesser people their breathing wasn’t as difficult as before, “Hey Pig… do you know what that was?” he asked, “Descendants of either Eros or Agape…. We should probably trace our family tree after this whole ordeal,” Yuuri suggested, “You were able to understand that too?” Yuri turned to him and Yuuri nodded.

 

Yuuri then stopped making him stop too and he gave Yuuri a puzzle look. He followed his gaze and saw they were at the dead end, “What the—? What’s going on?” Yuuri scanned the wall trying to see anything odd then proceeded to the tunnel walls, “Are you fucking serious?” grunted Yuri. Yuuri went back to the wall and started tapping at some places, “What are you doing?” he asked, “searching a hollow,” Yuuri answered.

 

He finally tapped a spot causing some parts to fall, “The dirt is loose,” Yuuri said, “We can dig through it,” Yuri went to his side and tried to dig it with his free hand. Yuuri put down his lantern and started to dig. They finally reached at the end and hole’s length is quite long, “You’ll go first Yuri,” he said. Yuri started to climb the hole and as soon as he reached the end, Yuuri passed the lanterns the Yuuri preceded.

 

As Yuri turned around, he was quite shock to see a large deep hole just a few meters before them, “Okay, now what the fuck is this?” Yuuri frowned, not liking their progression, “It’s a sinkhole.” The end appears to be a natural cave, “We need to find a way getting through the other side,” Yuuri said.

 

Both were careful walking around the sinkhole’s edges paired with rock falling every time they walk through it, adding to more tension in them, “How is this made?” questioned Yuri, “This is rare phenomenon actually. It’s my first time seeing one,” he answered. They reached a part where they need to jump at other side since a part of the sink hole’s edge reached the cave’s wall. Yuuri gulped and braced himself and jumped. He wobbled a bit then he steadied, “Okay Yuri, jump! I’ll catch you!” he shouted.

 

Yuri looked down at the endless abyss and the nerve finally hit him, “I-I can’t! I’m afraid to fall,” Yuri body started to tremble, “It’s alright! Look at me Yuri, you can do it!” Yuri looked at him then he gulped, trying to calm his self. He moves backwards and started to run, bracing himself in the jump. He finally took off the leap.

 

He crashed down against Yuuri who was trying to catch him if he failed to reach the edge. Both stumbled down. Yuuri grunted in pain and one of the lanterns that stumbled down, rolled off and fell into the sinkhole. He pushed himself up and expected for the other to give space, when he felt Yuri’s arms tightened around him and his head pressed further to his chest, then he felt Yuri tremble.

 

He hugged Yuri back, his left on Yuri back and the other is soothing his head.

 

“It’s okay now… we are both safe…. Except for the other lantern though,” he chuckled. It took minutes before Yuri let go of him, “I-I’m okay now… let’s go.”

 

They reached the other side of the tunnel and made their way. Both finally calmed down calmed down until a realization hit Yuri, “H-how we will get back?” he asked, “Let’s see what’s in the end of this tunnel… there must be a way out.”

 

At its end of the tunnel was a massive door with a circle filled with inscriptions and carved path-looking lines. When Yuuri touched the edge of the circle, the inscriptions glowed and showed a language they could read.

 

_A descendant must be wounded,_

_A drop of blood is needed,_

_To open the door where lies ahead,_

_The freedom we always wanted._

_This descendant must carry our will,_

_Or we stuck at the time that stood still,_

_Curse carries on up till,_

_Never freed, wishes never filled._

_Fake blood must never sacrificed,_

_Nor too much given, we advise._

_A wrath will befall,_

_Your soul shall be eaten_

_By the demon_ _we _called.__

 

“Holy crap…. There’s a demon?” Yuri winced, “So this explains the presence we sensed…” Yuuri sighed. He slowly took his dagger hidden from his sleeve, “Which of us?” asked Yuuri, “I’ll do it…. You just recovered from your bullet wound,” Yuri took the dagger and brought up his finger and slashed with it. Little droplets trickle down from his finger and brought up to the path-like lines. As the blood of drop finally hit it, the carved path was already filled with blood.

 

The door rumbled and finally opened by itself.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

** Extras ( ** ~~ because idiot author forgot the parts and just went ahead and jump to the gun ~~ ** ): **

 

 

 

**Old Clothes**

 

Yuuri has already recovered but he needed clothes, thought Viktor. So he went to his chest filled with his old clothes and old belongings, looking through it to find a pair that it would suit him.

 

“What are you doing?” asked Yuri who just entered the room, “Giving the new kid some clothes. He can’t be wearing sleeping gowns all day long, does he?” grinned Viktor and was given a scowl as response from the blond, “Che, whatever. Also, we are running low on food and beverages. We need to restock.”

 

 

**What Happened After**

When Minami collapsed, everyone crowded over him to help and was carried to where all they sleep and let him rest. One of the cabin boys would often avoid him because of what happened. A bit scared of the stone. He was even looking at Yuuri weirdly.

 

One day, he confronted Yuuri, “I don’t like you,” he blurted out, “Okay…?” was his response, “You are just a new guy and now you are making trouble,” he said, “Trouble?” Yuuri can’t follow him, “You know, what happened to Minami? What was that? Why did he collapsed?” he asked, “It’s the stone’s influence or maybe you can say, magic?” he answered, “You mean the stone is cursed? Weren’t magic used by witches?”

 

“You meant black magic. That was not black magic and not all witches are bad. There’s called white witches, people who uses good magic. People often mistook them as one because they are female practicing magic. The unfair judgment and discrimination towards women,” Yuuri sighed, “Anyway, I’m helping your captain finding what you were looking for. Look, I don’t care if you dislike me but let’s try and get along. Okay?”

 

The cabin boy nodded.

 

**Four Dotted Wounds**

 

Chris walked in when Yuri was dressing up. His pants were on and what was left was the shirt. Chris stopped in his tracks when he noticed Yuri’s body wrapped in bandages, “What happened?” he asked, “Oh, Chris,” he said, “We got stabbed,” he answered as he took his shirt and put it on, “We? Who got stabbed? Who stabbed?” he asked.

 

“Me and Viktor by the Pig,” he answered. Another questioned was popped out, “Why? What happened?”

 

“He got a fever after that night when he looking over the sword. Saw him down on the floor and was burning with fever. Then he constantly was getting nightmares. After recovering, he got depressed and…” he frowned, “and then…” Chris urged, “I… somewhat provoked him and we got attack…”

 

“….”

 

“….”

 

“With a fork,”

 

Chris laughed.

 

“It’s not funny! The pig looked like a devil when he attacked us!”

 

“But seriously…. A fork? Just a fork enough to give you serious wounds? Well I assume it’s quite serious,” he said, calming after the laughter.

 

“He dug it deep. He even twisted it. Shoulder and abdomen. Viktor was just simply got stabbed on his right thigh because he tried to stop a flailing beast.”

 

“O-okay… I’m sorry…  don’t push yourself to hard.”

 

 

**Yuuri’s Bullet Wound**

 

“Yuuri, before we proceed, let’s take that bullet from your shoulder,” Chris called. Yuuri was ushered to a room. He sat on a tall stool beside a table with two basins filled with water and the other is hot and stacked cloths and other medical supplies. Chris was behind him holding a bullet remover. Chris’ hand holding a thick folded cloth entered in his peripheral vision, “What’s this?” he asked, “Bite on this,” he instructed and Yuuri took it and put it between his teeth and bit it.

 

The procedure on taking out the bullet was very painful. Yuuri’s body tensed and painful groans escaped his lips, teeth clenched unto the fabric. Chris tried to sooth him out which helped a bit.

 

Everything was finally done and now Yuuri felt the throbbing pain. It didn’t end there however.

 

The next step was stitching the wound close. Another set of painful sounding grunts and groans every time Chris pierces the needle into the skin.

 

After the whole ordeal was done, Yuuri was left panting, dropping the cloth soaked with his silava. Chris dressed his wound and let him rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that abrupt end. My mind can't take it anymore ;__; . I added some extras because idiot author is idiot.
> 
> Q: Why did the presence suddenly stopped?  
> A: Because they found the descendants
> 
> This is not a plot twist actually... I just thought that the Family name: Katsuki sounded foreign in Hiems in ths AU so I thought they must came from somewhere but I somewhat overlook the impossibilities but just went ahead to the idea that Yuuri and Yuri were descendants from a foreign land and scratched the idea of different sounding family names and I just wanted to add Eros and Agape to my country lists :D... check out the map I made lol ---> http://sta.sh/0hqj91fb9db
> 
> story will be edited until later XP
> 
> Sorry for medical inaccuracy but I actually searched and asked about it and remembering past action movies and series XD

**Author's Note:**

> I had a movie marathon because I like doing these kind of things which happened to be Pirates of the Caribbean. And I was inspired... also, please take note of those made up countries, they are actually the Latin meaning that has something to do with show, probably not 100% accurate since I use google translate and google translate cannot be always trusted... you can ask me though.... also if you want to know the Pirates' position (since there's one pirate position that can be highly confusing if you don't know what it means) I'll give out the link ----> http://pirates.hegewisch.net/capcrew.html


End file.
